


The Death of a Druid

by ForsakenRanger



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Death, Druids, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, Half-orc, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lockets, Love Confessions, Men Crying, Moon, Moon Druid, Nicknames, To Be Continued, Trust, evil druid protag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: came up with this while looking at dnd stuff lol
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	The Death of a Druid

Raedai’s eyes widened as she met eyes with the one person she trusted in her entire life. 

  
  


“Rae? Why are you doing this?” Uromak, the half orc, asked her, looking at her, pain visible in his eyes. 

  
  


The druid turned her head, breaking eye contact. “I-I’m weak, Uro. I’ve always been weak, but when the moon rises in an hour, I’ll take its power, and I’ll become the most powerful druid to ever live!” She smiled, gripping her staff tightly.

  
  


The half-orc shook his head. “Rae, you don’t have to do this. If you take the moon’s power, it’ll kill you! You can’t handle it!” He shouted. 

  
  


Raedai scoffed. “You think I’m weak, too? Did you become my friend out of pity? Because you felt bad?” She asked. 

  
  


“Of course not! I felt bad, but I didn’t become your friend out of pity. Everything I did for you was real! Everything I said to you was real! Don’t you remember the first time we went on that boat together, and we got a deeper understanding of each other and made a promise to stick together?” Uromak asked, desperate for Raedai to listen. 

  
  


The elf druid smiled and held her hand out towards him. “I’ll fulfill that promise if you join me! I’ll share some of the moon’s power with you and you’ll help me kill everyone who doubted me!” She laughed. 

  
  


Uromak shook his head. “No! You’ll die if you steal the moon’s power! I won’t let you kill anybody!”

  
  


She laughed, and stopped for a moment, before laughing again. “You doubt me? You doubt me?!” She screamed angrily. “If you won’t join me, you’ll be the first person I kill.” She said. 

  
  


Uromak started to panic as the moon started to rise. “Rae! Please! Listen!” He shouted. 

  
  


“Shut up! Just shut up! You won’t ruin this for me! The moon is coming, and you’ll witness the taking of its power!” Raedai yelled.

  
  


The half-orc took a step towards her, but pain shot through him, making him fall to his knees. “Rae! Rae, please!” He begged, his voice cracking. 

  
  


She turned around, a genuine smile on her face as her eyes welled up with tears. “Uromak, I’m sorry. I am. We’ve known each other for years, and we’re best friends, but I have to do this. I have to kill you because you doubt me. I never doubted you, Uro. I loved you like a brother. When I first saw you, I knew you were truthful in everything you said, but you lied about what you said about my abilities. I’m sorry.” She said with a sob.

  
  


The moon rose quickly, and the elf pointed her staff at it. She began to chant in druidic language. The air blew harder, and leaves floated in the air. 

  
  


Uromak screamed as a beam of light was created between the staff and the moon. He knew what Raedai was accomplishing, but the effects would prove to be fatal. 

  
  


Raedai laughed as she felt the power coursing through her, but it began to hurt after a few minutes. She pushed it away at first, but then she couldn’t ignore it. She began screaming in pain, still letting herself absorb the power. 

  
  


Uromak tried to scream, but no words came out. All he could do was watch as his best friend brought herself to her death. 

  
  


The druid collapsed onto her knees, refusing to stop the ritual until it was finished. “Yes! Give me your power, moon!” She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Every bone in her body hurt, but she did not relent. 

  
  


Suddenly, a pulse of blinding light exploded, knocking Uromak and Raedai over. The area was silent, filled only with the elf’s groans of pain. 

  
  


The half-orc recovered quickly from the shock and ran over to her. “Raedai! I-is the ritual finished?” He asked, picking the elf up, but she still laid on the rocky floor. 

  
  


“I-it’s finished, but I don’t f-feel powerful.” She coughed before groaning in pain. 

  
  


“I-I told you it was going to kill you.” He stuttered, gripping her body tightly. 

  
  


Raedai laughed weakly. “Maybe you were right. The moon is going to take me now, even though I stole its power.” She said, looking into the half-orc’s yellow eyes. 

  
  


Uromak laughed slightly and nodded. “You’re not going to die, Rae. I’ll carry you to the village and you’ll get help.” He said. 

  
  


The elf nodded. “Let’s g-go, then.” She whispered. 

  
  


The half-orc picked her up and hurried as fast as he could without hurting the elf further. They talked to each other on the way, and the half-orc was relieved when he saw the lights of the village. 

  
  


Raedai smiled and laughed quietly. “H-hey, Uromak?” She whimpered, sobbing heavily through her laughter.

  
  


Uromak looked down at her face, smiling. “Yeah, Rae?” 

  
  


“I love you, Uromak. Always have and always will. I’m sorry.” She said. 

  
  


Uromak was confused, but he realized why she was saying this. “Wait! W-wait! D-don’t die! W-we’re almost there!” He yelled, continuing to hurry. 

  
  


“I’m sorry.” She whispered before closing her eyes and stopped breathing. When Uromak realized she was now dead, he started to sob. 

  
  


“No!” He screamed, running to the village, but it was too late. Raedai was dead, and nothing would bring her back. 

  
  
  
  


Uromak sighed heavily as he looked at the locket in his hands. It contained a picture of him and Raedai together, happy. He gripped the locket tightly, holding back tears. 

  
  


A tiefling approached him, and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry for your loss.” The male tiefling said with a nod. 

  
  


“Thanks.” The half-orc mumbled. “She was beautiful and kind.” He said.

  
  


“I’m sure she was.” The male tiefling said before walking away. 

  
  


As the half-orc stared at the picture, he knew he would stop at nothing to find something to bring Raedai back. 

**Author's Note:**

> i stg i cried writing this for some reason


End file.
